The Embers Start a Fire
by xrokkuriix
Summary: Finally, the sequel to Irochigai Densetsu! Please read it first, or you won't get a lot of things. R&Ring will be highly appreciated. T, for violence and kinda creepy things, among various other reasons. I'll try to update frequently!
1. Kaiten, X, Shots, and FP

A/N Yup, it's finally here! The sequel to Irochigai Densetsu! I don't own Pokemon, no matter _how_ you put it, or in any shape or form, or in any combination of space and time. I **_HIGHLY_** recommend you read Irochigai Densetsu before reading this, a lot of things may not make sense. And yes, I changed "Crystal's" name, this one is much more versatile to stories. In case you were wondering, Kaiten(you'll see)is about one-and-a-half feet long(excluding tail). And if you didn't figure it out already, the way that Kaiten is possible is because when Ryuu was sent back to the past, he "visited" Shishido's ditto(I based the whole scene off of the gameboy game scene, which is why everyone seems so numb and stupid). Finally, "yarou" is an extremely insulting term, along the lines of "()()()() head". I hope that clears things up. Anyway, enjoy.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Shishido grinned in pride as he held the baby from the mysterious egg he got at the day-care. Kiir and Synekko were also smiling, patronizing it in many ways and giggling. The Raylatia, sensing all this joyful energy, flapped its arms and wings, giggling some kind of odd Pokemon laugh. A few seconds later, it crawled completely out of its old egg shell, staring curiously at the three new Pokemon trainers.

"What name?" It asked all three of them, still not able to speak properly.

Shishido, Kiir, and Synekko pointed to themselves and said their respective names. The Raylatia did its odd Pokemon-giggle.

"What name! What name! What name!" It repeated, bouncing up and down.

"Huh?" Kiir said, confused as they all had introduced themselves already.

"I think it means it wants a name," Shishido said, still smiling happily at the bouncing Rayquaza/Latias/Latios/Lugia. "How about…Aomaru?"

It imitated puking noises, then pointed to Kiir and Synekko. For a few seconds, they thought about what it meant, then Kiir exclaimed, "Ohh, you're a _girl_!"

"Alright then," Shishido said, putting his index finger between his chin and his ear, something he does when he's in deep thought, "how about…Kaiten?" (Note: Kaiten would fit well, as I think(unreliable translation method again)it means either "Changing the World"/"Reversing Destiny" (her potential as a legendary) or "Devine Whirl" (as in Aeroblast, Lugia's signature move))

Kaiten smiled and nodded her head excitedly, delighted at her new name. Shishido realized he could only use Kaiten as a trump card, due to her status as a legendary. Not just a legendary…a natural-born Irochigai Densetsu.

"Kaiten! Kaiten! Kaiten! Kaiten!" She happily repeated her name over and over. Shishido stroked her head, which had a horn-like protrusion where the head met the neck; Kiir felt her wings, which were extremely soft due to the young feathers; and Synekko felt her hands and feet. The feet and head were so big(due to her age) that it made her extremely cute.

Synekko picked her up and cradled her like a baby(which she, technically, was). "You're so lucky, Shishido…She's so cute!"

As if on cue, Kaiten's eyes started drooping, and body relaxing, until she eventually started curling up into a ball. "Sleepy…" Was all she said before she became a ball of Raylatia.

"Poor Kaiten," Kiir said, "She's so young…she needs her rest."

Shishido took out a Pokeball. He made the Pokeball trap the little Pokemon inside it. Shishido rubbed the now-extremely-valuable pokeball before putting it on his waist.

"Alright…" Shishido said, "Time to continue our journey!"

"To The Gym!" Kiir enthusiastically shouted. Synekko giggled and nodded.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

X sat on his bed. It just wasn't the _same_…without Ryuu, everything seemed pointless. I mean, Carlos was great, but he didn't see him that often, and no one could fill the gap. Feeling depressed, he let out a long, hard sigh as he plopped down onto his side. It was currently free time, and just 20 minutes before the news had been announced that Ryuu, Infinity, and Myodeku were battling when one did Ice Pillar, but froze before bringing up the water, creating massive damage to the whole area instead of just freezing it. The result was that they had all been killed.

How could this happen? X asked himself, starting to burning tears at the edges of his eyes. _No one_ is stupid enough for _that_ to happen.

He sat up again. Apparently it _can_ happen, and it _has_ happened, and because of it, Ryuu is… X couldn't bring himself to finish the thought.

"RYUU!" X screeched, almost as if it would cause Ryuu to walk right into his room and make him feel better. Well, that has to be the stupidest thought on the face of the Earth, X thought miserably. Suddenly, a loudspeaker announcement from Giovanni made him jump:

_In two days, you will all have to take shots. These shots will make you faster, stronger, smarter, more agile, and have better intuition. However, one of you might take a shot in one day and another one of you might take a shot on the third day. This is more efficient for everyone. Here is the order of the shots:_

_Eon_

_X_

_Trinity_

_Inu_

_Golem_

_Kamaitachi_

_Kinesis_

_If you have any questions, please go to my office. Thank you._

Shots! Why do we have to take _shots_? What have _they_ ever done for anyone! X asked himself, grumpy from the sadness. He wanted to know what was actually _in_ the shots, and Giovanni said they could ask him in they had any questions, so he decided he would do that.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

"I'm glad you Yarous finally finished the Final Project." Giovanni said, having just finished his announcement. The scientists struggled to fight the anger that was boiling inside them. "I was able to make the announcement, and even though the loss of three of my Irochigai Densetsu is bad, I'm sure this will make up for it." Actually, This was made if something like what happened _did_ happen, Giovanni thought. So everything seems to be going according to plan. "I want to see it."

"What?" A scientist said, not knowing what Giovanni meant.

"You heard me," Giovanni continued, "I want to see the effects. I know you've all tested it, but I want to actually see it in action." His wild sneer was from his hunger for "Super-Pokemon". That's why his favorite Rocket invention was probably the Dark Ball. Whenever he saw a Pokemon who was incredibly powerful, he just got so…_enthralled_. He would start laughing, and laughing, and laughing. Something would just be triggered in that brain of his that would give him such mad joy to see these insanely powerful Pokemon. So, of course, nothing would give him more happiness right now than to see the effects of Substance FP. The scientists knew about his insane joy, very well, actually, and they exchanged nervous glances.

A/N I hope that was worth the wait! Next chapter coming very soon! Also, I might not be around as often starting probably next week because I got a job(I guess I'm a typist now).


	2. The Black Substance

A/N I don't own Pokemon. Kind of a short chapter, but I really like it. 'Nuff said.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

"Umm…Th-this…way...G-giovanni…" One said, his voice heavily faltering. All six scientists led Giovanni to the lab, where The Hyperou Incident happened, as well where all the Irochigai Densetsu were created. Ten were chosen because if one turned rebellious, there was a high chance others would as well, and that would be the end for Giovanni. In other words, he had to be "_very_" careful with them, or they could into giant double-edged swords. On the wall was a keypad. A scientist typed in keys blindingly fast before a secret door opened. Inside, the room was completely grey. That was the only light. A few tubes were lined up against the wall. They definitely weren't as big as the Pokemon-sized tubes, but not nearly as small as test tubes. Inside was a strange substance. Despite the adequate light, they were all pitch black. Giovanni had never seen anything that black or dark. It was as if you were staring into an alternate universe. The substance itself was like a gas as it floated all around the tubes, almost as if it were trying to escape, and yet it was somewhat solid. It was almost like a very odd lava lamp. Several more scientists were in the room, all of them wearing goggles and gloves. When they saw Giovanni, they bowed respectfully.

"Sir!" They greeted him.

"Well?" Giovanni said, his insane, maniac grin already spread across his face.

He hasn't looked _that_ "exited" for ages, One of the goggled scientists thought. However, because of his goggles you couldn't tell the fear in his eyes. He walked over to one of the tubes after picking up a syringe(there are two parts to the thing that gives you a shot: the syringe and the needle) and a needle. He sucked some of the black stuff up into it, and then led Giovanni and the rest of the scientists over to the Test and Traits Pokemon Storage Room. He chose a Pokemon, a little Charmander. It had a little blue scarf on it, probably put on it by its trainer. As he picked it up, the Charmander shot flames at him, but since his lab coat was fire-proof that didn't matter in the least. The Charmander didn't like anyone, or just _being_ there, but it didn't have a choice. The scientist raised the needle to the little Pokemon…and gave it a full injection. The Charmander cried out in pain, but it was only temporary. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, suddenly, it rolled over on the ground, holding its head. It seemed to have some sort of migraine, or something. After a few more seconds, it stopped. Its eyes opened, and it got up. Then, a little spark appeared in its eye. A glint, a release of emotion. Exhilaration. Its iris turned silver, and a smirk appeared on its face, like it was eager to fight.

"Okay, here's an example. Him against, say…a Gyarados." The scientist who brought them all in here coolly said. Giovanni was grinning more wildly than ever. The Charmander was now surprisingly obedient, and hastily followed the group. They came to a giant tank, inside was a thrashing Gyarados. "Charmander…Gyarados…" Both Pokemon turned their heads first to the scientist, and then fiercely to each other. "Fight." The tank was actually below-ground, so there was ground all around the tank. This was great for Charmander, because he couldn't go in the tank or he would die due to his flaming tail, which was blazing wildly. He waited for the Gyarados to come to him, and then he would strike. Both Pokemon were watching each other's movements carefully, making sure not to make a mistake. That would be their downfall. Charmander's silvery eyes calculated his position and Gyarados's, as well as Gyarados's movements, and the field itself. This way, he would make a battle strategy. He liked his new smart brain, and he could feel he was much stronger and faster. These people aren't so bad, He decided. Power was all he cared about now.

That, and killing the Gyarados.

Suddenly, the Gyarados made a stupid mistake. He lunged out at Charmander, doing a risky attack that put his whole body out of the water. Charmander saw this, and—he was gone. He was so fast, he had gone from one end of the huge tank to the other in a split second. He grabbed Gyarados's giant tail, and actually dragged it out of the water and swung him around like a little toy doll. He ended with a bone-shattering punch, leaving Gyarados utterly defeated. It flopped back to the tank, leaving a trail of blood behind it. The Charmander victoriously turned to Giovanni and the group of scientists, awaiting more orders, still as anxious as ever for a fight. Giovanni turned to the scientists.

"Excellent…" Giovanni said, shaking his head in marvel, "You have done a great job…This is…so…_excellent_…" He kneeled down to the Charmander, who smiled, realizing this guy would make him fight a lot. "_You_ are my ticket…to my goal."


	3. Zephyrbattle

A/N This chapter is kind of cheesy, but then again most "Pokemon Trainer Adventure" fics are. If you guess which move(set) I based the Violet Series on(hint: it's in Naruto), I'll give you a cookie. And no, I _don't_ own Pokemon.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

"I can't believe it…" Mewtwo sadly said.

"What _have_ they done to that Pokemon!" Mew angrily said. She hated Giovanni's experiments and tainted and tortured Pokemon more than anything else.

"How could they do such a thing?" Celebi agreed.

Mew, Mewtwo, Celebi, Jirachi, Latias, and Latios had been keeping watch on Giovanni and Team Rocket for the past day, switching off, until Celebi spied something. They had just witnessed the effects of Substance FP, and they sure didn't like it. Although it made the Pokemon faster, stronger, smarter, and more agile, it also made them battle-hungry and extremely susceptible to commands. Furthermore, it gave them some traits and powers of their evolved forms.

"What should we do?" Latias asked, turning to Mew and Mewtwo.

"…We'll see. We can't say anything for sure, it's too early. We could easily handle normal Silvers, but if they give That to Them…" Mewtwo was referring to the upcoming "shots".

"They'd be _unbeatable_…" Jirachi softly said.

"That's why he have to stop them from having those shots at any costs," Mew said, "We have a day. We need to make a plan, and fast."

"Damn that Giovanni!" Mewtwo cursed.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

They were looking at the tall, grey-and-blue building. The Violet City Gym stood before the Zephyrbadge-awaiting Shishido, Kiir, and Synekko.

"This is gonna be great!" Shishido enthusiastically said. Kiba flashed a smile, chuckling lightly. "Yeah!"

"Are you ready?" Kiir asked Shishido and Synekko.

"Well…uh…sort of…I guess…" Synekko said, still shy. Shishido walked before the doors, making them automatically open. Then, the group walked in. It was a simple Gym, with Falkner, the Gym Leader, in the middle, and tons of bird cages were scattered throughout.

"Oh? Some new trainers?" Falkner proudly said. Synekko almost instantly blushed.

"I'll go first!" Shishido said, running to the battlefield.

"Fine. Here are the rules: a one-on-one Pokemon battle, I draw first. However, you attack first. Whoever's Pokemon is unable to battle before the other, loses." Falkner grabbed a Pokeball from his belt. "Okay, DODRIO! You know what to do!" He threw the Pokeball and as red light exploded from it, a Dodrio appeared on the field.

"Kiba, GO!" Shishido commanded as his Pokemon also went onto the field.

"Whoa, I've never seen a Pokemon like _that_ before," Falkner said, examining Kiba with his sharp eyes.

"Then you'd better get ready," Shishido said, smirking.

"Let the battle…BEGIN!" The judge said.

"Kiba, water gun!" The Pokemon let out a jet of water in Dodrio's direction, who easily dodged it with its impressive speed.

"Dodrio, Tri Attack!" The Dodrio's three heads each prepared an attack. Kiba assumed a distinctive stance, ready to dodge. Then, the attack was released, but Kiba practically flew to the side as the attack missed him.

Shishido thought about Dodrio's weaknesses, and what moves Kiba had. "Kiba! Use Rock throw!" The little Tralidile started digging out rocks from the ground and hurling them at Dodrio. They missed, until Kiba thought of a plan. He threw a rock to the left, so Dodrio would dodge to the right. He kept throwing rocks just to the left of Dodrio, and then he threw a rock to the right of Dodrio. It would have hit, if Dodrio hadn't jumped over it. However, the moment Dodrio had jumped into the air, that was his downfall, as he couldn't dodge any more once there. Kiba started pummeling him with rocks, each one hitting. Now, Dodrio was at least down to half his life. "Okay, Kiba, keep doing Rock Throw!" "Gotcha!" Was the response Shishido got from Kiba. Except, this time, his strategy was different, but with the same concept. Kiba threw rocks two at a time, creating a sort of wall for Dodrio, as he had to dodge between them. The space between the two rocks became smaller and smaller and smaller until Kiba threw two rocks and kicked one rock—the two rocks being practically next to each other, and the one he kicked right above Dodrio. There was nowhere to dodge, except back, but Dodrio was running so fast that by the time he reversed his pace a rock would hit him.

"Dodrio! Endure!" Falkner shouted. Dodrio momentarily glowed bright red, right before the three rocks hit him. Now it was extremely damaged, but not quite KOed yet. So Kiba just ended with a quick tackle. Then, the battle was over.

"Good job," Falkner said in his smooth, calm voice, returning Dodrio to its Pokeball, "Here's your Zephyrbadge." He handed the shiny badge to Shishido, then he and Kiba walked off the field.

"Hey, you. Black-haired girl." Synekko made a slight "eep" noise as Falkner called her. "It's your turn."

"I…I don't really want to go right now…" She said, blushing a bright red. "I'd…I…Kiir, you go first."

Kiir made a strange, low-pitched giggle. "Whatever." She walked onto the field.

"Pidgeotto." Another Pokeball was thrown, and out came a magnificent flying-type Pokemon.

"Come on, Tsume!" In a flash of red light, her Scysealko was on the battlefield as well.

"You both have very interesting Pokemon," Falkner almost boredly commented.

"Let the battle…BEGIN!" The judge said.

"Tsume, use Metal Claw!" Tsume raised her sword-like claws, and let them down. However, the Pidgeotto dodged and with that he took to the air.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust!" Pidgeotto furiously flapped its wings as a strong wind hit Tsume.

"Okay, now use the Side Violet Combo!" Shishido and Falkner were interested to see what would happen next. Tsume started running around and around and around, picking up speed with each lap. She was using agility. Then, she vanished. Pidgeotto searched the ground, and even the air but he couldn't find the other Pokemon anywhere. All of a sudden, Pidgeotto was hit with an attack with 1.5 of the force of scratch. He would have easily recovered if he had not been taken by surprise. There was also the fact that Tsume was drill-kicking(kicking in such a way the opponent will start spinning)(Note: if Drill-Kicking really is an official term then sorry if it offended anyone)Pidgeotto all the way down to the ground. Right before Pidgeotto hit the ground, Tsume kicked him so hard that she actually jumped up, and landed fairly softly on the ground. This took a huge chunk of health off of Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto!" Falkner called, checking to see if his Pokemon was okay. As Pidgeotto got up, he said, "I need to take my opponent seriously…Pidgeotto, use Steel Wing!"

As he approached Tsume, Kiir said, "Use Sky Violet Combo!" As the hardened wing swiped for Tsume, she did a quick duck, followed by grabbing Pidgeotto. She did a flip, and in the middle of it let go of Pidgeotto so he was sent flying to the roof. However, he stopped his flight path by flapping heavily, and used a Sky Attack to counter. "Try an Earth Violet Combo!" Tsume avoided the powerful Sky Attack by jumping all the way to the roof, and then jumped all the way down, cushioning her fall with Pidgeotto. That was it for him, he fainted.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, Kiir and Tsume win!" The judge announced.

"Good. Pidgeotto, return." Falkner tiredly said. What he _really_ wanted was to just be left alone with his bird Pokemon, he didn't like the fact that his dad set him up for Gym Leader status. "I guess it's your turn now," He said, looking directly at Synekko.

"Me!" Was all she answered with, her voice shaking slightly.


	4. S's Battle, The Judge's Secret

A/N I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I know I've been kind of slacking off…Yes, this IS a short chapter, but the next one will be much longer to make up for it. I just wanted to get this battle over with, and show that judge is "not normal"…You'll see. Did you know I don't own Pokemon? Of course you did. I'm just trying not to get sued.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

"Yes, _you_." Falkner said, annoyed. He was used to all these Gym Battles already and wanted to get them over with as soon as possible.

"Umm…o…kay…" Synekko nervously walked onto the stage, feeling her belt. "Oh, _no_!"

"What?" Falker asked.

She kept feeling all around her belt. "I can't find Pinkie! Oh my god, I—oh, wait, here he is." Her hand had rested upon a black-and-yellow ball.

"I choose first. Go, Pidgey." Falkner let out a tiny bird from a pokeball.

"Pinkie!" Kiir gasped, Shishido gawked, and Falkner shifted when they saw that a quite large Tyrannitar came out. It had a pink flower behind its ear(or at least, where it should be).

"Start!"

"Pinkie, use Rock Slide!" Pinkie the Tyrannitar brought up huge rocks from the ground, and brought them down on his opponent. Pidgey, whose flying wasn't as developed as Pidgeotto's, couldn't dodge as easily, and so was hit. It barely had any HP left. Falkner thought about his options.

"Pidgey…" Falkner wistfully said. He was stuck. All Pidgey could do was tackle, peck, growl, and leer. He wished he could've trained it more, instead of focusing more on Pidgeotto and Dodrio. Instead of trying to train his Pidgeotto to become a Pidgeot, he should have leveled out his team. It was too late now, he could see the damages of his mistakes. He had neglected his Pidgey, and it was all his fault. "Err…Pidgey…Growl!" There wasn't much more of a choice. The Pidgey cutely chirped, trying to soften the Tyrannitar's blows. It seemed to be working, but that didn't matter anyway.

"Pinkie, use Stomp!" Pinkie stomped over to the Pidgey, raised its foot…

…And stomped down. That was it, the battle was over.

"Winner…Pinkie." The judge felt slightly silly saying it, but he was used to silly-sounding names already. He had judged a lot of battles, and seen a lot of things, and nothing too exiting had happened.

Just trainers. Pokemon. Battling. Badges. The four components of a Gym Battle. And yet, he grinned. You see, today he had actually seen something unusual. Something he wanted.

A Pokemon. No, two Pokemon. Pokemon he had only seen one time.

They were two pictures. Two pictures in a lot of pictures, pictures of things he had to find.

Things his Boss wanted him to find.

His boss was Giovanni.

And he had just found the three children Giovanni wanted.


	5. The Trainer and The Rockets

A/N I'm sorry for slacking off…I'll try to work harder. I'll get a machine that'll zap me every time I have a chance to write but I'm not writing. Well…maybe not. You get the point. POKEMON IS MINE! MUHAHAHAHAHA…Not really. Just kidding. And yes, there will be a third installment, and I already have the main plot figured out. It's actually a continuation of something that happens in the sequel(what you're reading now), that…does…something a couple years after. I don't want to spoil it, so…anyway, I've stalled enough. It's not that I don't want to write, it's just that it's kind of hard to start. I always say that the start is the hardest part of the journey. Or…whatever. Also, I have no clue what Kerudo means, if it means something in Japanese then I'm sorry. Anyway…

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Giovanni still had a smile on his face from when he had seen the Charmander. Not a maniac grin like he had back then, but more of a satisfied smirk. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door.

"What is it?" Giovanni said, in a better mood than usual. Usually, he would have harshly snapped at the one who sounded the knock, but because of today…That was actually lucky because X came in.

"Giovanni, I need to ask you…" There was an unpleasant feeling in the air, coming from him, because he was so unhappy.

"Yes?" Giovanni tried his best to be sympathetic.

"Eh…About these…shots…"

Giovanni looked down a little, because of his inability to hold back the wide grin that was forming on his face. He obviously didn't want the Densetsu to know prematurely what would happen when they would take the "shots".

"What's in them? And does it hurt? And…Is anything going to happen to us? I mean, other than the fact we'd be more efficient, or whatever…"

For the first time in a few hours, Giovanni frowned. X was starting to suspect something. The least thing Giovanni wanted to happen was for X to turn into "A Ryuu" or "A Myodeku".

"Just some energy things, and the side-effects are minimal." Of course, he was lying.

"Oh. Okay. Just wanted to make sure…or…whatever…" X gloomily said. Suddenly, a black phone on Giovanni's desk rang.

"Wait for a moment," Giovanni said. He grabbed the wireless attachment and spun around so X wouldn't have a chance to try to be involved with the call. "What."

"Sir!" A Rocket Grunt said on the other end. "The three children and their two Pokemon have just left the Gym."

"And where are you while saying this?" Giovanni asked. Hopefully, the rocket wouldn't be stupid enough to still be in the Gym.

"I'm behind the Gym, Sir. There is no one around."

"Which city?" Giovanni was careful not to reveal to X the real subject of the conversation.

"Violet city."

"Good." He once again spun around and replaced the receiver.

"Who was that?" X asked.

"A rocket trying to find directions."

"I didn't hear you giving any."

"He wanted to know if he should take a left turn after passing the Pokecenter in Mauville."

"It didn't sound like it." X said, only because he was sad but not knowing he was making Giovanni think he was suspicious.

"It was." Giovanni said sternly, leaning forward a little. Even if X wasn't suspicious he didn't have time for attitude.

"Whatever." X coldly said before turning on his heel and walking out the door.

"Such a nice boy," Miyamoto said sarcastically, which earned a glare from Giovanni.

"Shut up."

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

"Great job, Kiba!" Shishido said.

"Well, you know…" Kiba replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I never knew you had a Tyrannitar, Synekko." Kiir said, turning to Synekko.

"My dad had this Larvitar. You see, he's a ruin researcher. I like to call him a ruin maniac because he loves his job so much! Well, the more he explored the more he had to battle, and eventually his little Larvitar evolved into a Pupitar and then a large Tyrannitar. Right before I became a trainer, he gave me his Tyrannitar. He said it was good luck, or something. I thought this little pink flower I found looked cute on her, and so I named her Pinkie. Now, my dad's off on some big exploration trip, or something, and I'm hoping I'll meet up with him while I'm traveling." Synekko explained.

"Wow," Kiir said.

"What's his name?" Shishido asked.

"Akame Keruda."

"Oh."

"Hey, you!" A voice was heard from behind them. They turned around to face a perky trainer. He was so hyper, you would say he was a kid. "I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" He was pointing to Synekko.

"M-Me!" She hated that happening.

"Yes, you."

"But what about Kiir? Or Shishido?"

"Nope. You."

"Well…okay…" She threw the ultra ball that contained Pinkie into the air, and soon she was materialized into the solid world.

"Go, Houndour!" As the Pokemon turned from red to a full set of colors, the group of three trainers noticed something odd about it, but they couldn't quite put their finger on it.

"Pinkie, use Rock Throw!" The Tyrannitar heaved large rocks at the Houndour. All of a sudden, it seemed to disappear. Then, a second later it re-appeared right behind Pinkie.

"Houndour, use Flamethrower!" Normally, this would be a little less than a mere nuisance. However, this was not the case as the stream of fire that exited Houndour's mouth was so huge it was about two times Pinkie's height and the length was so long the trainer had to back up before issuing the command. Appropriately, a large amount of Pinkie's health was chunked off.

"Now, before anything else, let's make a deal." The man said, with a completely different tone from the shout they originally heard. It was much more serious, almost sinister. "If I win, you have to come with me. I want to show my friends you great trainers. However, if you win, you get my Houndour. Does that sound like a fair deal?"

"Well…I…don't really want your Houndour anyway…" Synekko said, trying to avoid the offer.

"Where are you taking us? And who are your "friends"?" Shishido asked, a little more careful since he was an Irochigai Densetsu.

The man's hand slowly moved to a little red spot on his belt. "It's going to be a surprise. Don't you like surprises…Shishido?"

Shishido, as a reflex to what might happen next, grabbed the ball with Kaiten in it. "Who are you?"

The Houndour stared Shishido down with its…silver eyes. It looked awfully mature for a normal Houndour. Like it was between evolution.

"Oh, it's okay, Shishido. Just relax, alright?" The man said, his voice soothing, trying to get Shishido to do what he wanted. He had pressed the red spot a while ago. "Just relax, and hand over your Pokemon."

"Why should I?" Shishido pushed the button on the Pokeball that made it swell up to usable size.

"I don't think you're in a position to argue." On cue, dozens of black-suited men and women popped up from beneath the bushes.

"I told you." Kiba said.

"You didn't say anything, idiot!"

"Well, I would have if I knew what would happen! See? Didn't I tell you?"

"Isn't that the nutty kid? The one who talks to his Pokemon?" A woman complained. "Hopefully you didn't call us for this."

"No, no, not Aryko, this is really Shishido!" Everyone thought for a few seconds. "You know, Ryuu?"

"That's it! Go, Kaiten!" Shishido threw the Pokeball, and everyone backed up. However, when Kaiten appeared on the ground, she was sound asleep. "Kaiten! Kaiten, wake up!"

"Kaiten, this isn't the time to be sleeping!" Kiir shouted. Kaiten rolled over to a more comfortable position. Shishido yelled out in frustration.

"Thanks for the Raylatia," The rocket said, throwing a Pokeball at Kaiten and capturing her easily.

"H-Hey!"

"This is just like old times, huh?" One Rocket Woman said to a Rocket Man.

"Yeah, you know?" At that moment, Shishido instantly recognized them. They were the man and woman that knocked him out for experimentation on that fateful day. What was even more shocking was the fact that the man was none other than Carlos.


	6. The Truth, or Lies?

A/N Yes, yes, I know I used a little quote from The Philosopher's Stone(more commonly called "The Sorcerer's Stone"). But I don't own either Harry Potter, nor Pokemon. Just enjoy, as secrets are revealed(well, sort of...some are true and some are fake, you figure it out), questions are created, and surprises occur! That was kind of…corny…I know…

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Shishido was in total shock. _Carlos_? _He_ was the one with the Hariyama?! Shishido backed away a few steps, but Rockets surrounded him. They all probably had silver-eyed Pokemon, too.

"S-Char!" Shishido turned his head in time to see a Pokemon exit its Pokeball. He suspected a Charmander, but it looked completely different. Its skin was fiery-red, and it had long, sharp claws. Two fangs stuck out from its lower lip. Its wings were starting to form, and the tail was blazing a white fire. It had two, bony horns sticking out of its head and its eyes had faded to a dark-grey, but the iris remained silver. There was a blue scarf around its neck, but it looked tight, and like it would fall off any second.

"S-Hound, use Body Slam!" The unnatural Houndour-thing leapt forward, crushing everyone under it. This caused Paralysis status. S-Hound was returned to its Pokeball, but several more were let out. One was a strange bird-Pokemon(presumably "S-Pidge"), a dragon-thing(S-Dragon), an owl-Pokemon(S-Owl), another bird-Pokemon(S-Atu), and yet another bird-thing(S-Arrow). Each Pokemon carried one Pokemon/trainer. And, of course, the destination was clear.

They were all heading towards the Team Rocket Base.

As the Pokemon carried them towards A06, Shishido looked at Kiba. Kiba gave him the look he gave him when Shishido first turned into a Densetsu. Knowing there was no hope, Shishido closed his eyes and tried to relax. Whatever awful things happened to him from hereon, he was sure he would either lose his sanity as he was turned into an experiment or just die. He couldn't be lucky twice. No one can. It's just impossible. This was the end.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

X was walking back to his room. He, of course, was still feeling depressed.

Suddenly, he felt something.

It was a very strange feeling. Somewhere between Intuition and Happiness. It just pushed his sadness away, and made him almost forget about Ryuu.

Then, he saw 6 strange-looking Pokemon, each holding someone. It seemed somewhat odd to him, but he just assumed this was regular Rocket business. But when his eyes affixed on a boy, everything seemed to go into slow-motion.

Why does this boy feel so important? X thought, now a few feet away from the Pokemon. He continued to stare at him. The boy's eyes were closed, and his body was relaxed. He looked dead, in a way.

As X passed the boy, he realized he was inexplicably familiar. He stared at the ground as he walked.

But _who_? _Who_ could he be?

There were only 5 boys he had seen in his whole entire life. Domizu, Dokuchi, Dochi, the boy he saw next to the green Pokemon that gave him his human form, and—

Kazeku!

And who was Kazeku? X asked himself, shaking. He had stopped walking, and he was starting to smile for the first time in a long time.

RYUU!

He whipped around. He half-flew to the group of Pokemon, knowing Ryuu was in there. But…why was he in his human form? And why did he look asleep? Or maybe even…dead?

It didn't matter. What _did_ matter was that Ryuu was finally back, from…_somewhere_, and that he actually _wasn't _dead, and he could see him again!!

"Ryuu!!" The group of Pokemon stopped and turned around. "Ryuu, Ryuu, Ryuu, RYUU!!!"

"Halt." One sternly said, its voice devoid of emotion. It looked somewhere between a Charmeleon and a Charizard.

X stopped, his wings flapping frantically as to not bump into the Pokemon. "Huh?"

"You may not pass at this time." It said in the same, almost zombie-like tone.

"But I just _came_ from that direction!" X whined. Ryuu was finally back, and these Pokemon weren't letting him see him.

"Access is prohibited. You may not pass at this time."

"But—but—why?!"

"Please, do not attempt to travel in this direction."

"You're still not answering my question!"

"Do not pass, or we will have to take force." It stepped forward, letting the girl it was holding drop to the floor. At first X took a step back, but then he realized if he were ever going to se Ryuu again, he had to fight.

"Fine!" He could take on a few weird-looking Pokemon easily. He assumed a stance. The rest of the Pokemon, except for the dragon-thing who was holding a Tyrannitar, let the things they were holding drop to the ground. The spiky bird-Pokemon(who looked somewhere between a Spearow and a Fearow)flew forward faster than a speeding Electrike. With many attacks X didn't even see, he fainted in about 3 seconds.

"Pathetic." The Charmeleon-Charizard muttered before picking up Kazeku. All the other Pokemon picked up the thing they were originally carrying as well and started for A06 once again.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Shishido, although having his status condition, saw X. He had been defeated as easily as a little Caterpie. He easily understood why, too. Substance FP not only completely fulfilled the target's potential, but also did something equivalent to making the Pokemon keep evolving, and evolving, and evolving.

Only, it was slower. But it was still nonstop, and the Pokemon would keep getting stronger and stronger until it would become stronger than any legendary. And best of all, it would be completely under control.

But then again, no one had proof. They only had proof of its early stages. Because of Giovanni's impatience, it might cause his downfall.

Actually, not just his, but the _world_'s.

But that's just an approximation. Nothing for sure. Of course, although you _can_ be too careful it's always good to be correct. For approximations to be precise. The world doesn't work like that, unfortunately. No one can be _completely_ sure. The most we can do is guess, and the closest guess is called a "fact". Therefore, mistakes exist.

However, this doesn't mean the Silvers will go out of control. Oh, no. They're controlled enough.

However, there _is_ _one _Silver that _will_ betray the will of Giovanni…

But it hasn't been created yet. Nope. Besides, you probably want to hear the rest of the story, anyway.

The Silvers threw the status condition-inflicted humans and Pokemon onto the floor. As a goggled scientist walked in, the Silvers straightened up and awaited orders.

"Hello, again." He coolly said. His voice was as familiar as it was smooth. It wasn't just familiar to Shishido, but to Kiir and Synekko as well. And yet, for some reason, Synekko was smiling, a somewhat sinister smile.

"Hello, Kuroyno." Synekko just as smoothly said. The shyness present in her usual voice wasn't anywhere to be found.

"I won't make the mistake Giovanni might make," He said with the same tone, Synekko still smiling. "I'm going to have to kill you."

"Oh, come on, Kuroyno," Synekko said almost playfully, "you _know_ I would _never_ do anything unwise."

"Wait…What's going on here?" Shishido asked, glancing between Synekko and Kuroyno.

"Don't tell me you're as stupid as I think you are," Synekko said, her voice with this joyful little ring to it, like telling Shishido his food was poisoned without him knowing.

"Synekko…?!"

She sighed, annoyed. "Baka. Didn't you realize I _never left Team Rocket_?"

"What the—What do you mean?!"

"Were you expecting—" She imitated being scared of him. "—Poor, little, scared Synekko? I'm not the girl you think I am. I'm with Team Rocket, and I always will be."

Shishido thought back to the early memories of his time as Ryuu. He remembered Synekko scared, shy, frightened. Was that just an act? If it was…

Then that meant she suffered worse pain than him. Worse pain than any of them, in fact. She couldn't trust anyone, at all. Even now she might be at war with herself. It's terrible, not to know truly what side she was on. But right now, she seemed pretty convinced she was a Team Rocket member. As he thought back to when he was Ryuu, he realized something.

"I'm still not pure human, am I?" It would be the perfect explanation as to why he could still understand Pokemon, and why he still had those memories.

"No." Kuroyno sternly said. Not even his cold pride was present in his voice. "We never intended the Host to be separated from the Pokemon. That means Ryuu, as well. He isn't completely Pokemon, either."

"You know, Kuroyno, torture is worse than death. Why don't we do a little…_experiment_?" Synekko said, a grin spreading across her face. She was looking at a needle on the floor. Kuroyno caught her gaze.

"You're right, Synekko." He said, his cold pride back. He was now grinning as much as Synekko. Shishido's stomach did a backflip. He walked over to the needle, picked it up, and walked over to a patch of wall. It turned out to be a secret door. When he came back, the syringe was full of a strange, pitch-black liquid. For a brief moment, Synekko's eyes caught the faint light of the lab and shined silver.

"Hold still." Kuroyno said, walking towards Shishido. Shishido's status condition was long over, but that didn't make a difference due to the fact that S-Char was holding him tight.


	7. Not a Very Good Day

A/N I'm not dead! Hurrah! My trusty Sneasel and I have finaly fought back the many droves of writer's block, and so I present to you the seventh chapter of The Embers Start a Fire!

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Shishido shut his eyes tight. He figured it would be easier if it were over sooner, so he just waited for the thin, metal needle to pierce his skin and do whatever it would.

"SHISHIDO!!" He could see, in his mind, Kiir struggling against the iron grip of the mutated Pokemon that bound her.

Despite her pleas, Shishido finally felt the cold needle dive into his arm and deliver its contents into his bloodstream. It was so strange, so bizarre: Shishido had never felt anything like this before, not even when he was a Densetsu. He could actually feel the pitch-black liquid surging through his veins, traveling towards his heart. The pure energy emanating from the unusual substance gave him a feeling that was almost like an explosion that was building up but never destined to happen. As Substance Final Project finally passed into his heart, Shishido felt immense pain. The substance was trying to force its power into Shishido. For a few moments, Shishido was unsure if his heart could take it, but at last the substance had gone through to the other side, and was spreading to the other parts of his body. He could feel his heart beating faster and more strongly, now, but also started to feel his strength increasing in other areas, too. This was such a dramatic increase that he even considered rebelling against the Pokemon that was holding him captive. Shishido opened his eyes, and noticed the room was slightly lighter, and then realized that was only because his night vision was better.

"Shishido—are you okay?!" Kiir pressed on him. Shishido didn't answer, but slowly looked over to Kiir.

"…Yeah. I don't get what's with these people, doing random things like this. I mean, who do you think they're helping?" Shishido answered, picking his words carefully, aware that Kuroyno and Synekko were listening in as well.

"What?! There should be at least an increase in strength, but you look the same…" The scientist walked up to Shishido, because the lighting was still insufficient in his eyes, and ended up getting kicked in the mouth, due to Shishido's legs being unbound. Kuroyno was knocked back all the way to the other side of the room, where he slumped and didn't respond.

Synekko looked first at the scientist, startled, then walked quickly over to Shishido. "Do you think this is a game? What the hell do you think you can do in this kind of situation?!"

Shishido spat in her face. Synekko's silver eyes grew wide, which were even more frightening now that Shishido could see them more clearly. Synekko punched Shishido in the stomach, and when he flinched, she kicked him in the face. Kiir, looking over from the other side of the room, started to cry silently. She had no idea what was what anymore, because her best friend was now beating up someone who she had known and even admired, but was now filled with cruelty. Synekko then walked away from Shishido, over to the scientist. He was, indeed, out cold. Synekko turned around.

"Take them to Giovanni. I don't know why we haven't done that already." Her voice was as cold as it was commanding, just like her eyes.

The Pokemon mindlessly obeyed, carrying Shishido's and Kiir's Pokemon as well as the Trainers out of the room. Shishido, now absolutely determined to resist, tried struggling again, but with the same result. He screamed out, desperate to escape. Kiir once again looked over at Shishido fearfully. Her purple eyes watered and then overflowed. She started crying. She missed her family, her old friends, and her Sneasel. No matter how powerful it was now, she wanted her companion back to normal. When she thought about it, she realized that her Scysealko probably didn't like being Giovanni's project, either.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

When X regained consciousness, he pounded his hand-like wing on the carpet. His one chance to see Ryuu again, and he failed. He slowly got up, still feeling the pain from the earlier brawl, and started heading towards his next class, knowing he was ridiculously late already. Suddenly, he heard a loud explosion. It came from somewhere around Giovanni's office. Excited, X ran over to the area. He had no idea what had happened, but it was probably better than classes.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Giovanni gazed with fear upon his fine work. He realized, now, how careless he and some of his scientists had been. They had all been relying mostly on ambition, and this was the consequence. The panting, drooling monster in front of him was definitely not a Pokemon. The entrance to his office was in ruins, and anyone who was standing near it was either knocked out or dead. The strange creature gave a horrible roar. Then, all of a sudden, its eyes widened. It fell to the floor, where it started changing. It assumed the form of a dark-haired, silver-eyed boy, which just laid there. Giovanni shakily stood up, his eyes still affixed on the strange being.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THAT THING?!" He screamed to the scientists, for he knew one of them had something to do with the creature. "You know you're not supposed to give Substance FP to humans, much less Shishido!!"

The scientists, trembling, looked from the boy to their boss and back again. "Sir, it…it wasn't us! The only one who…who was with him and the two girls was K-Kuroyno!" One managed to squeeze out of his lungs.

"Goddammit, I never liked that man…He was always trying things…" Giovanni muttered. "Where is he now? And what about the other girl?"

"I…I think they're in the Experimental Room…" The same scientist said.

"Then send someone over there! And what the hell's with Shishido?"

The scientist cautiously looked over to him, almost as if that would set off something. "I think the Substance reacted dangerously with the remaining Pokemon DNA that was in him. It created a form, almost an alter-ego, that would come to the surface every time he was under extreme stress."

Giovanni ground his teeth. What the hell was he going to do now?! Everything was obviously falling apart, and he had no idea what to think, now.


End file.
